A New Friend
by the-horntail-in-me
Summary: Harry Potter does some training to help him fight Voldemort. He also falls in love with Ginny, survives the killing curse again and makes an unexpected friend. Please R&R. Summary could be, better book better than the summary makes out.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any right of any of the Harry Potter characters I only own the plot.  
  
Chapter 1: Chi, Maxwell  
  
Harry Potter had just finished tying a letter to Hedwig's leg when a blinding pain hit him in his forehead. He was slithering along the floor circling three people, Death Eaters he realized, that were torturing a fourth person who was screaming, most likely suffering from the pain of the cruciatus curse, in agony.  
If only there was someway to help this person, but he was not in control of the body he was in, he could only see through the bodies eyes. In a minute or so the person stopped twitching. When he returned to his body he swore that he was going to do what ever it takes to stop Voldemort and his followers.  
The next day when the Dursleys were in the kitchen watching the TV Harry took the newspaper and started looking for jobs the first one he found ( A behind the desk job at Blockbusters) hetold the Dursleys he was going out and went to apply for the job. Later that day he returned to number 4 Privet Drive with a smug grin on his face, he had got the job. He was to start tomorrow and get his first paycheque at the end of the week, now he could start his rebellion.  
When he got back he found a note on his pillow saying  
  
Meet me at the entrance to the playground at 19:00 bring your wand.  
  
The second he finished reading the note it combusted into flames, he wasn't sure what to think.  
If he thought this note had anything to do with the newly reborn Voldemort he wouldn't have been at the entrance to the playground at 19:00 on the dot he had a feeling that this encounter would help him justify what he had sworn to do on the night of his most recent vision.  
Harry checked his watch, the person was five minutes late he wondered whether he should stay or go. He decided to go it was probably one of Dudleys jokes. As he walked through the gate a man stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall well toned man with lavender hair that reached all the way down to his muscular thighs.  
"Hey, not very patient are you?" said the lavender haired man  
"Are you the one who sent me the note?" asked Harry  
"That would be me" the man replied  
"So what's your name?" Harry asked  
"My name is Maxwell Chi," He replied  
  
Harry thought this quite an odd name but just put it down to the fact that he most likely comes from a different country.  
"I want some help with my work so I was hoping you would let me train you for the next week, with your permission of course. You see before Voldemort lost his power I resisted against him, but now I need your help for Voldemort has become smarter since his revival and will quickly catch on to what I'm doing so I want him to think you are thwarting his plans not me. In return I will train you intensely in becoming an animagus as well as duelling and unblockable curses. If you say yes we will leave immediately and begin training tonight.  
"Yes, I want to be able to help," Harry replied with enthusiasm.  
And with a click of Maxwell's fingers they were gone. 


	2. The training begins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter the only thing that's mine is the plot.  
  
Chapter 2: The Training Begins  
  
Harry had just arrived at the place where he was to undergo his training and Mr. Chi had said be ready within the next half an hour so he went to his room that Mr. Chi had said was his.  
To his surprise Hedwig was perched on the windowsill. He looked around the room; there was a closet, a chest of drawers and a luxurious four poster bed.  
He decided to look through the chest of drawers to see if there was any parchment and ink so he could send a letter to Ron and Hermione.  
He had just finished his letters when Mr. Chi apparated into Harry's temporary room.  
"I'm sorry Harry but I can not allow you to send a letter to anyone not even your closest of friends. We are ready to start," Mr. Chi said his voice betraying no emotion.  
"We will start with your animagus training" he finished.  
Harry followed Mr. Chi downstairs into a chamber full of books on animagus training, mirrors and hundreds of balls scattered around the floor roughly the size of tennis balls.  
"Okay we will begin with a quick demonstration" Mr. Chi said  
No sooner had Harry blinked than were Mr. Chi stood was a Puma the coulor of the deepest darkness with a lavender mane which looked extremely funny and made Harry burst out in refreshing laughter.  
It felt so good to laugh again so that he didn't see Mr. Chi transform back into his human form and watch Harry, the corners of his curling upwards, he had never seen someone act this way to his animagus form.  
Hem Hem Mr. Chi coughed to get Harry's attention.  
"Sorry Mr. Chi" apologized Harry  
"It's Okay, and please call me Maxwell" answered Maxwell  
"If you'll please step in front of this mirror it will show you what you will become as an animagus,"  
Harry stepped in front of the mirror and what he saw was a pitch black lion with emerald green eyes and a grey lightning bolt scar on its forehead.  
"So Harry what did you see," said Maxwell with a interested glint in his eye.  
"I saw a black lion with green eyes and a grey scar on its forehead" replied Harry in a barely audible whisper.  
  
I know my chapters are short but my chapters will get a longer if you give me at least five reviews per chapter. I'll update at least once everyday Goodbye 


	3. Training Intesifies

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K.R  
  
Chapter 3: Training Intensifies  
  
Seeing the shock on Harry's face Maxwell had let him go to bed early. But that was two days ago, another surprising thing had happened since then, Harry had looked in the mirror the morning after (Maxwell said he would be training from 06:00 till 21:00) and had seen, instead of the black lion, a phoenix with a plumage of red and gold feathers with emerald green eyes. When Harry said that he had seen a phoenix this time instead of a lion Maxwell looked as surprised as Harry had when he had seen the colour of Maxwell's hair, but he quickly hid his surprise and his face, once again, became a place of no emotion. He explained to Harry that he could turn into more than one animal; (in Harry's case two animals) he was a numagus and that once he mastered one of his numagus forms he could turn in to any of them at will.  
When he had seen this he had also intensified his training by adding another hour to Harry's routine. (It now became 06:00 until 22:00) But to Harry's benefit he had learnt to transfigure everywhere but his head into the black lion ( he had chosen the lion because it was roughly the same size as him the phoenix was smaller and would of added hours to his training).  
Maxwell said if he could master transfiguring his head by 09:00 he would be given a break until 13:00 in which he could do anything he wanted to do except leave the small castle and send letters to his friends. At that point he had wondered what he would tell Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Dumbledore.  
That morning he had finally transfigured his head and was given the, well earned he thought, break. But before he left he had asked when he would learn to turn into the phoenix and Maxwell said  
"Think of the phoenix you saw in the mirror and imagine yourself turning into it" So he had tried and had found himself not a human but a phoenix.  
In the time he had been given to roam the castle he had found out that it had six floors and he had spent the whole time investigating the six floors using both his lion and phoenix numagus form. Four hours later he had been called by Max to continue his training.  
The next stage of his training, to his surprise, was to learn six different types of martial arts. Max had explained that he would need to be able to fight if he was disarmed. They had started off with basic fighting stances and by the end of the day had finished intermediate defensive techniques.  
When Harry had gone up to his room he didn't change he just fell asleep straight away having had the feeling that tomorrow was going to be more tiresome than today.  
He was right. Instead of moving on to advanced defensive techniques they were going to start offensive techniques. At 20:00 Harry had been taught everything Maxwell knew about the Martial Arts and Max said  
"Boy you're a quick learner"  
Then after that Max said he was going to teach him to mix his numagus animal forms reflexes with his human reflexes. Harry asked if this would help him dodge curses and charms and duelling. And Max replied.  
"One of the many things it will help you improve at,"  
Once he had mixed his animal reflexes with his human reflexes he felt very alert and found that he couldn't see properly so he took his glasses off and found that he could see better than he had been able to do since before needed glasses. He realized that he had received lion and phoenix sense of smell, eyesight and hearing.  
"Night Max" Harry said and was out of the room before Max could reply. 


	4. Security Breach

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry except the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter 4: The Letter. A Breach of Security?  
  
The next day Harry was woken up an hour earlier than usual by Max who said that they would be sparring together for the rest of Harry's training and that he would have to carry on sparring at number 4 Privet Drive.  
Harry went to the closet and found that instead of his normal jeans and shirt were white suits he recognized as martial arts costumes. He chose the one with a black belt and got changed and went downstairs. He found Max in the courtyard in the middle of the castle. Harry and Max started off with some warm up exercises and then started doing some caiopoeira when all of a sudden Max turned into the black puma that Harry had seen few times before. But Harry who had sensed that Max was tensing up had turned into the phoenix and flew into the air and not a moment too soon for where Harry had been standing the puma slashed.  
"You can come down now Harry, I was just testing your reflexes," said Max So Harry, very reluctantly, glided to the ground and transformed into Harry again.  
"That was very unexpected" Harry replied Max didn't answer him but just lead the way into the house. When Harry got there Max said  
"Today we're going to start apparition. Before you go back to school you will only be allowed to apparate as it can't be detected by the ministry of magic"  
So over the couple of hours Harry spent his time imagining himself on the other side of the room until, at about 16:00, he opened his eyes and found himself on the other side of the room so for the next hour he practised apparating all over the house until he could do it in less than one second.  
From 17:30 Harry started learning curses and charms that most seventh years didn't know the first one was the petisonne charm (it shrinks the person it is used on to the size of an action figure). Another was the mutilado curse (it gave the illusion that all your limbs are missing). And finally the iloma curse (it puts the victim in a coma). By 21:00 Harry had mastered the petisonne charm and the mutilado curse but was still having trouble mastering the iloma curse he could only make the goat he was working on fall asleep.  
The next day his schedule was pretty much the same and he finally mastered the iloma and learnt a few more charms, curses and hexes. One of these was the conjuring charm, the incantation being fuori di aria magra, although he found this charm particularly easy he thought this charm was likely to be taught in charms this year and was thankful for the head start. At 20:30 Harry was practising some of the spells he was a bit sloppy on when an owl came through the window and dropped a letter at his feet. He opened it, it was from his best friend Ron  
  
Dear Harry,  
Harry where are you? Everyone's worried sick dads even pulled out some of his moustache. If you receive this letter please reply.  
  
Yours Worriedly  
Ron  
  
Harry had totally forgot about Ron and Sirius and everyone else because he had been so wrapped up in his training that he hadn't even bothered sending a letter to anyone but then he remembered that Max had forbid him to tell anyone about where he was and what he was doing so he figured Max would want to know about the letter. When Max received the letter he hit himself and muttered under his breath  
"Damn I forgot to put an unowlable charm on him"  
And with out a seconds hesitation he stunned Harry. 


	5. Wandless Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K apart from the plot of course.  
  
Chapter 5: Wandless Magic  
  
When Harry awoke he found that Max was putting a spell on him, he was chanting Les hiboux ne le trouveront pas over and over again.  
"Max what are you doing" Harry asked groggily when Max finished chanting.  
"I forgot to put an unowlable charm on you when you arrived so we've had to do a spot of relocation" Max replied in a very tired voice "You will get a list of spells you are to learn but unfortunately I will not be able to teach you to day as I had to transport the whole house and its contents to a backup location and it has drained all my energy. Here is the list, it read:  
  
Vague d'eau: It soaks everyone in the room it was used in  
  
except the caster.  
Múlti derriba: Sends multiple stunning spells that homes in on every living thing in the immediate vicinity. Tengstelde: The attack that the opponent uses on you is used  
on your opponent.  
Kraft des müts: It stops the person or object it is used on  
from being altered in anyway unless your  
opponent has a stronger willpower than you.  
  
When Harry looked up after he had finished the letter he found himself in a different room full of sloth's on artificial trees. He also noticed that Max was no longer with him. Harry started off with the Vague d'eau charm, handy when people are on fire he thought, which after learning the incantation of by heart had mastered the spell in one go.  
Harry decided that he would master the multi derriba curse and go to sleep. So Harry memorized the incantation and said the incantation and collapsed, Harry felt drained, but was surprised to see that the spell had worked perfectly and all the sloths were unconscious on the floor. Harry conjured up all his strength and managed to reach his bed before passing out from sheer exhaustion.  
The next morning Max woke him up around noon and said  
"Harry you will finish mastering the spells I gave you yesterday and then we will move on to wandless magic,"  
Harry got into a duelling stance and waited for Max to make the first move.  
"Impedimenta" Max cried suddenly  
"Tengstelde" Harry shouted a split second later but unfortunately for Harry nothing happened, but when the spell was an inch away from Harry Max froze  
"Finite Incantatem" Harry muttered and max unfroze and congratulated him on a job well done.  
"Now Harry we are going to move on to the willpower spell and then wandless magic" Max said  
Harry cast the spell on himself and Max said  
"Finite incantatem and then stupefy" unfortunately, whether or not because his spell didn't work or his willpower wasn't as strong as Max's, Harry was knocked out by the stunner.  
When Harry was revived Max said  
"I think we should move on to wandless magic as there is no sure way of determining whether the spell worked"  
"Okay but, how are we going to do wandless magic, I mean that as far as I know professor Dumbledore can't even do it," Harry asked stunned, he had thought Max was joking.  
"Well I can't do wandless magic but I was going to run some tests and see if you could. For example, Lord Voldemort can do wandless magic but fortunately for the light side he thinks it is accidental magic when his emotions are strongest," Max replied  
" So, why do you think I might be able to do wandless magic," Harry asked with a thirst for answers.  
"Well your scar links you to Voldemort so you share some of his abilities," Max finished seeing Harry's eagerness.  
Max explained to Harry that wandless magic is only half as powerful as magic performed with a wand and that long-lasting magic can not be performed, for example transfiguration.  
Harry started off with a simple levitation spell that Harry remembered from his first ever charms class and where Ron had first met Hermione, because everyone in Gryffindor house knew that Ron liked Hermione and vice versa, the only people who didn't seem to know were Hermione and Ron.  
"Harry, I think you have mastered wandless magic so you will be returning to Privet Drive tomorrow so pack all your things and remember that no matter what happens you will not tell anyone about your training not even Albus Dumbledore," Max said with a tone that said 'or else'  
"Oh, and by the way, you can keep the clothes," Max said with a snigger but Harry didn't find this funny, he was finally getting clothes that weren't hamney downs from Dudley. 


	6. Questions, Questions and more Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K apart from the plot of course.  
  
Chapter 6: Questions, Questions and More Questions.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at 04:30 with a feeling of dread but couldn't remember why, but suddenly the memories of last night came flooding back to him and he remembered that he had to go back to the Dursleys. Even though it would be nice to see Sirius, Ron, Hermione, to his surprise he found that he missed a certain Redhead the most.  
Half an hour later max opened the door and told Harry that they were going to spar together one more time before Harry had to apparate to No.4 Privet Drive. So Harry followed Max down to the courtyard and started of with some warm-up exercises and then they began to fight but Harry couldn't concentrate as he was too eager to see his friends but at the same time he dreaded returning to the Dursleys.  
"Max, do you think I could go to my friends house instead of my Aunt's." Harry pleaded but max just said  
"You will be safer at your relatives house," Max said with finality but Harry spat  
"They are not related to me and they treat me like a house-elf"  
"Still it would be wise if you went to your Aunt's house. But I'm sure you'll be allowed to go to your friend's house eventually," Max finished and added "You have to leave now,"  
So Harry concentrated on appearing in his bedroom and with a pop he was standing on his bed. Harry decided he was going to go back to sleep before he let the Dursleys know he was back.  
Harry was allowed no more sleep than five minutes because someone was shaking him awake, a face with short shaggy hair bright eyes with a deadened look behind them and although the dementors had had an effect on Sirius, he was now starting to look like he had in his parents wedding photo. Harry thinking quickly decided that he was going to start his charade  
"Hello Sirius, what are you doing here" Harry said happily.  
"Well I want to know where you've been for the last week or so." Sirius asked not understanding why Harry was so happy, he had been missing for over a week.  
"What do you mean Sirius" Harry asked.  
"Well for the last week or so we haven't been able to find you" said Sirius alarmed  
"I've been here at the Dursleys" Harry spat "Doing chores and having to earn my own money so I have some decent clothes,"  
Sirius decided to go downstairs and get Dumbledore as he was getting no where with Harry on his own.  
"Harry I'll be just a second I'm going to get Dumbledore," Sirius said trying to not act like he was blowing Harry off.  
Harry knew Dumbledore would see right through his lie and decided to put a temporary memory charm on himself  
"Obliviate a une heure," Harry said quietly concentrating on temporarily deleting his last weeks worth of memories.  
For a second Harry felt dizzy and the last thing he could remember was that Sirius had just come to visit about him being missing for the last week or so," although as far as Harry knew he hadn't been missing at all and had just finished his first week of work the night before and had received £65 pounds. He had been planning to go shopping and get some new clothes.  
Just then Dumbledore walked through the door.  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here? Wait, you're going to ask me where I've been for the last week and I'll say I don't know and you'll say very well but when you're ready to tell me I will be willing to listen," Harry sighed with sarcasm realising he was babbling,  
At least nothing's happened to him whilst he's been gone, Dumbledore thought. Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle even more at his statement and knew Dumbledore didn't believe him even though Harry knew he was telling the truth, he didn't understand why they didn't believe him because Sirius was looking at him with a disbelieving look.  
"Harry" Dumbledore said "I've arranged for you to stay at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer and you will be leaving via portkey once you have packed all you things"  
Sirius and Dumbledore left and Harry went to his closet and found that he had a full trunk of clothes that he hadn't had the night before.  
"Perhaps they were telling the truth and I have been missing" Harry thought aloud.  
Five minutes later Harry was dragging his trunk down to the back garden where Sirius and Dumbledore were waiting for him.  
"I see you're ready to leave, the portkey will be ready in a minute" said Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling.  
Whilst Harry was waiting all his memories of the last week came flooding back to him and he wondered how he was going to express his feelings for her and decided he was going to ask for a word and tell her.  
The portkey was ready and when he touched it he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and stumbled onto the Weasleys front lawn. 


	7. Harry's First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter except the plot.  
  
Chapter 7: Harry's First Kiss  
  
Harry had just arrived at the Burrow after lying to Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Dumbledore and was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (Fred and George are at the friend Lee Jordan's house, Charlie is in Romania and Bill is in Egypt).  
"Harry dear, you look well but will you please tell me where you've been. I've been worried sick about you" said Mrs. Weasley with a sigh of relief as though she had been waiting to get it off her chest.  
"Give him a break Mum all that matters is that hes all right, .right" said Ron with a note of desperation in his voice.  
"Oh I guess you right. I'm glad you're here though love, I really was scared for your well being but I guess that's in the past" and with that Mrs. Weasley ran off into the kitchen.  
When Mrs. Weasley had left, Ginny and Hermione both ran at Harry at the same time and one collided with the other.  
"OUCH" they said in unison and both started laughing  
"Harry come and put your things in my room" and with that Ron and Hermione were off up the stairs.  
"Ginny, can I have a word" Harry said making sure his voice give away his emotions.  
"Can it wait Harry" Ginny replied  
"Err. no" Harry said with a tone of finality so Harry and Ginny walked up to Ginny's room.  
Harry sat on the bed and motioned for Ginny to sit next to him.  
"Ginny" Harry said "I have something to tell you"  
"What" Ginny replied  
Harry was beginning to think this was a bad time as Ginny was obviously in a bad mood.  
"Well wouldyougooutwithme" Harry answered nervously  
"Pardon" Ginny said.  
Harry cleared his throat and said with confidence  
"Ginny would you go out with me" Harry finished  
Ginny just stared at Harry and Harry just took the state of shock as a good sign and caught her lips with his and drank her in. She tasted delicious, he had never had as much pleasure as he was feeling right now and it filled him with a deep sense of satisfaction. Harry came up for air and found that Ginny was still in shock. Harry grinned, she looked so beautiful, all of a sudden Ginny snapped out of her shocked and looked at Harry lovingly and said.  
"Of course I'll go out with you" and they embraced.  
But unfortunately at that moment Ron walked in and was looking daggers at Harry.  
"What.are.you.doing" Ron said seething  
"Well" Harry replied uncertainly "I just asked Ginny if she would like to go out with me and she kinda said yes" Harry finished with a hint of sarcasm. At the same moment Ron lunged at Harry, Harry who had been expecting something like this stepped aside, tripped Ron up, sat on his back and put him in a policemen hold.  
"Ron I don't want to fight you but if I have to I will and make no mistake I will win" said a confident Harry.  
Ron breathed in and screamed.  
"FRED, GEORGE GET HERE NOW I NEED YOUR HELP" "Petrificus Totalus" Harry uttered whilst holding up his free hand to Ron, Ron went stiff as a board when Harry uttered the incantation but at the same time Fred and George burst through the door with their wands in their hands.  
"Locomotor Mortis" George cried  
"Stupefy" Fred shouted  
"No" Ginny screamed running in front of Harry but with a flick of his wrist Ginny flew back onto the bed and with a twirl of his other hand Harry created a watery looking shield that deflected both of the curses and holding up both hands and said with boredom  
"Expelliarmus" And both Fred and George's wands flew into Harry's outstretched hands.  
"Fred, George" Harry said "When did you get here,"  
"We just got back and heard Ron screaming like someone died" said George angrily  
Harry threw them their wands, which they pocketed, and took the spell off Ron  
"He's going out with Ginny," Ron spat  
"What" Fred and George cried in unison  
"Get over it" Ginny said to her older brothers laughing and she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and went down to breakfast.  
Fred and George raised their wands and Ron cracked his knuckles  
"Well Harry" Ron said with a note of triumph "We've got you cornered are you going to give up and give us a full scale apology or are we going to have to persuade" finished Ron but Harry just stood there and said calmly  
"And how do you plan to stop me walking through that door" whilst pointing at the door to Ginny's room, and with an upward flick of his hand Ron, Fred and George where hanging from the ceiling with nothing on apart from their underwear and Harry just walked up to Ron's room where Hermione was waiting.  
"Hi Harry, do you know where Ron is he went to look for you," Hermione said eagerly  
"As a matter-of-fact I do, he's hanging around in Ginny's room with Fred and George," Harry replied sniggering  
So Hermione followed Harry to Ginny's room and when she entered she burst out laughing, a tear escaping her eye.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked still laughing  
"Why don't you ask Harry" Fred seethed whilst furiously blushing.  
"Yeah" George said "He just gave a flick of his wrist and we were on the ceiling with nothing on but our underwear"  
"We'll get you Harry" Ron said as Harry left the room.  
When Harry entered the kitchen he found Ginny eating with her perfect red luscious lips.  
"Gin" Harry said snapping out of his daze "Come upstairs, there's something you really need to see"  
So Harry and Ginny left the kitchen and walked up to her room.  
"Go in" Harry said whilst motioning to Ginny to enter the room "I'll wait outside" Harry said trying but failing to hide his laughter.  
Ginny entered the room and Harry could hear her laughing the only thing Harry had ever heard that was as beautiful as Ginny's voice was Phoenix music. 


	8. Salazar

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to with Harry except the plot which is 100% mine.  
  
Chapter 8: Salazar  
  
Five minutes later Ron came upstairs.  
"Harry, I'm sorry about the way I reacted about you and Ginny. I guess it was older brother mode kicking in. But, unfortunately for you I'm not going to let the me being in nothing but my underwear on the ceiling pass. Me, Fred and George will get you back and boy it's going to feel good," Ron said solemnly at first but started laughing near the end of his little speech  
"Ron I think Hermione's waiting for you, she was waiting for you when I left Ginny's room. Has anything happened between you and Hermione since the beginning of the holidays that I haven't been informed of," Harry said grinning as Ron turned the same colour as his hair.  
Instead of speaking Ron just nodded and left the room. Harry sat on Ron's bed and unpacked as he was going to be staying here for the better part of two months.  
When Harry had finished unpacking he noticed Ron's stack of magazines about a crazy muggle and began to read. As it happened the magazine was actually very funny and Harry was so wrapped up in it that he didn't notice that someone entered the room and was slowly making there way towards him and was a few yards away from where Harry was lying when they clamped their hands over his eyes and said  
"Guess who?"  
"Ginny?" Harry said reluctant for the soft hands to relent the grip on his eyes.  
"Right in one" Ginny replied "Harry why don't you wear your glasses anymore?" Ginny asked trying to make conversation  
"Well during the summer I couldn't see properly so I took my glasses off and found that I didn't need them anymore," Harry answered  
Ginny swooped in and kissed Harry on the lips but when she went to pull away Harry held her there until she was panting into his mouth from pleasure and lack of oxygen.  
"Ginny" Harry said to a heavily breathing Ginny "Will you cover for me," Harry asked  
"Well that depends on why you want me to cover" Ginny said sitting on Harry's chest, and was surprised that Harry wasn't the skinny boy she had fallen in love with in the chamber of secrets but a well toned teenage boy that had been through more in life than most people.  
"Well" Harry replied "I kind of need to go to Diagon Alley" Harry finished.  
"Okay" Ginny said with a mischievous grin "But first you have to give me something," And she latched on to Harry's lips and drank him in like he had her on their first kiss and she loved the sensation that kissing Harry gave her and she dreaded the moment they would have to separate.  
"Harry I will cover for you but, you will have to finish your payment when you get back," Ginny said.  
After Harry said goodbye he got his invisibility and gave Ginny a quick kiss and went downstairs to Ginny's bedroom where he apparated to a bathroom in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry took off his cloak and left The Leaky Cauldron and headed towards Knockturn alley.  
As Harry entered Knockturn Alley he looked for a pet shop. Right near the end of the alley he found a shop called Animals and their Dark Arts and entered.  
On the shelves Harry found dusty volumes with names like Snakes Skin and Other Body Parts. At the back of the shop Harry found cages full of reptiles. Harry had been looking for a snake and there was one that stood out as it was pitch black with yellow zigzags down its back.  
Harry went up to it and with a hiss said  
"Hello, would you like to come home with me?"  
"What, and become a pet," the snake said with disdain  
"No" Harry replied "You will become my friend, someone to talk to when were both feeling down"  
"Well only as long as you make sure I'm not treated like a pet," Hissed the snake.  
So Harry went up to the counter and asked how much the snake was and the shop keeper said  
"Seven Galleons" Replied the shopkeeper shocked that someone was buying one of the most venomous snakes in the world.  
So Harry let the snake out of the cage and it wrapped itself around his arm.  
Harry left Knockturn Alley and headed towards Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. When he entered he went straight to the girls dress robes section where he found silver robes that looked like a ripple in the air.  
"Potter" said a familiar drawling voice "What are you doing here"  
"I think you like me" Harry said out of the blue "Everywhere I go you're there" Harry finished laughing and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly.  
"Malfoy if you want a fight lets take it outside" Harry said and walked out into Diagon Alley. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle followed him outside.  
"So Potter you think you can take me, Crabbe and Goyle alone," said Malfoy  
"Weeeeelllllllllll, yeah," said Harry  
Goyle lunged at Harry but he just received a roundhouse kick in the back of the head that sent him flying into a bin. This time Crabbe attacked but a little more wearily than Goyle had and went for a punch, but Harry just grabbed his wrist and tossed him over his shoulder.  
"Lets see what you can do Malfoy," said Harry a bit more cockily than he had meant.  
After he had said this statement his joints stiffened and he fell to the floor. Standing behind Malfoy was his father Lucius Malfoy  
"Well Mr. Potter what were you doing provoking my son into a fight," said the death eater as he took the spell of Harry  
"Well as you can see Crabbe and Goyle attacked me and I taught them a lesson," said Harry no emotion on his face  
"Well maybe I should teach you a lesson" said Mr. Malfoy with a smirk.  
But unfortunately, for the Malfoy's that is, Harry got out his invisibility cloak out, put a disarming charm on Mr. Malfoy and ran away after quickly putting his cloak on.  
Meanwhile at the Weasley household the Weasley twins were adding the last ingredients to a potion bubbling in a cauldron in a corner of the room.  
"The Polyjuice potion is finally ready," said George  
"About time," said Fred grinning (Back to Harry)  
Harry stopped running when he reached Gringotts because he remembered that he was going to buy Ginny some dress robes but thought that he probably did not have enough money with him. So he went down to his vault got out 30 galleons and headed back towards Madame Malkin's.  
When he got there he went back and purchased the silver dress and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. He headed for the boys cubicle and apparated to the woods at the end of the Burrows garden.  
Harry headed up the garden path and took his cloak off just before he entered the Weasley kitchen.  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said cheerfully and headed for the stairwell. On his way up the stairs he passed Fred and George who had evil grins on their faces that Harry didn't like. He headed up to Ron's room but when he passed Ginny's room he heard kissing sounds and he couldn't resist but to embarrass Ron and Hermione (Who else could it be).  
"Hey Ron," Harry said and putting on a face that said he was shocked at seeing Ron and Hermione together and ran out of the room. Unfortunately neither Ron nor Hermione saw Harry so he just proceeded on to Ron's room where Ginny was waiting for him.  
"So Harry what did you get?" Ginny asked curiously  
"What's your name?" Harry hissed at his left arm, and from his left arm came a reply in parseltongue  
"My name is Salazar,"  
"Meet Salazar," said Harry rolling up his left sleeve and showing her his snake.  
Ginny screamed but Harry anticipating this kissed her so she screamed into his mouth, but eventually it became a moan of pleasure that she considered as Harry paying his debt.  
"Sorry Ginny but you screaming would have drawn to much attention to me or more precisely my snake," Harry said but at the mention of Harry's snake Ginny blushed and became an even deeper shade of red than her hair.  
"Ginny, close your eyes," Harry said laughing at the reason why Ginny blushed.  
When she had done as he said he pulled the bag out from behind his bag and got out the dress robes.  
"Now open," Harry said grinning.  
When Ginny opened her eyes she couldn't see Harry anymore but instead she saw the dress she had wanted for the Yule ball last year.  
"Harry, there wonderful," Ginny exclaimed and throwing the dress onto the bed she pulled Harry into a kiss that was better than all the other times she had kissed Harry in the last day and she tried to stop Harry pulling away but he was breathing very heavily and she relented.  
"Sorry Harry I got a bit carried away," Ginny apologized but Harry just pulled her into another kiss that if possible was more passionate than the last, but at that moment they heard footsteps coming up the stairs so Harry rolled down his left sleeve and hid the bag and the dress under the bed.  
It was Ron and Hermione.  
"Hey Ron, Hermione," said Harry casually  
"Me and Harry were just going through your stash of comics," said Ginny blushing slightly  
"What were you really doing," said Ron starting to anger.  
"Oh leave them alone," said Hermione trying to suppress a giggle.  
"But..." Ron argued  
"No buts Ronald Weasley, I'm sure they want some privacy," Hermione sighed as she dragged Ron out of his room.  
"Now where were we," Harry said bringing Ginny into a close embrace and kissing her on the lips quickly trying deliberately to tease her. When they kissed again Harry ran his teeth along her teeth and gums asking entry to her mouth but either she didn't want to use tongues or she misread his sign.  
"Ginny" Harry said disappointed that she had rejected him "I'm feeling a bit tired," and Ginny taking the hint left without a goodbye.  
Harry went over to the bed and lied down angry at himself for being horrible but within five minutes Harry fell asleep. 


	9. Revenge Foiled

Disclaimer: J.K owns everything to do with Harry Potter except the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter 9: Revenge Foiled  
  
Harry woke up around midnight but no matter how much he tried he could not get back to sleep and so spent the rest of the night/early morning thinking up ways to get Ginny to forgive him for his idiocy. Around 03:00 Harry came up with the perfect plan. It would only work if he could get Hermione out of Ginny's bedroom without waking Ginny.  
Before Harry knew it, it was 06:00 so Harry decided to go into the back garden to do a bit of sparring. As he passed Ginny's room the door was open a crack and she noticed him walk downstairs and decided to follow.  
Once Harry was in the backyard he took of his top off as it was a hot day at the Burrow already. But he didn't notice the redhead watching him from the kitchen door. Ginny kept watching him for the next hour or so. Seeing the grace and strength in his movements had intrigued her and she found that she couldn't look away.  
Around 07:00 Harry got the feeling that someone was watching him but he found that when he racked his memory he had had a feeling of being followed once he passed Ginny's room, so that meant either Ginny or Hermione was following him.  
Harry turned around and looked at the back door just in time to see a glint of red, Ginny, walking back into the burrow. Harry picked his shirt up and ran into the house and went up to Ginny's room.  
As he entered he immediately noticed that Hermione wasn't in the room and that Ginny was pretending to be asleep.  
"Ginny I know you're awake," Harry said  
"Darn, you found me out," Ginny said in a playful tone  
"Look Ginny, I'm sorry about yesterday I acted like a complete Pratt yesterday and I want to make it up to you," Harry added with a grin.  
"Then without further ado," Ginny said "Make it up to me" and with that she attacked him and pinned him to her bed and kissed him so passionately that she surprised even herself. She wrenched his teeth apart with her tongue and got lost in his mouth.  
Whilst Ginny kissed Harry he locked the door with a simple charm that couldn't be broken by the simple Alohamora spell.  
"Ginny I think I should put a soundproof charm on the room because." said Harry and he went into a quick account of how he had walked in on Ron and Hermione.  
Ginny just wanted him to shut up and kiss her but as he had a point she allowed him to put the charm on the room. But the second he finished the spell she brought him close to her and felt his strong muscular chest. She ran her lips along his collar bone, the contact made him throw his head back and gurgle with pleasure. From Harry's point of view she was torturing him and he wanted to return the favour so he kissed her deeply first but slowly he traced his lips along her jaw line and then on to her neck. He had never realised how soft her skin was before now and he knew she was suffering. Ginny went to take Harry's trousers off but he said  
"Ginny it can't go any further than this, you're not of age until February," Harry groaned hating that he was the voice of reason during this little incident.  
Ginny frowned but Harry just ran his finger down her neck and then along her collar bone closely followed by his mouth. He kissed her again but this time she allowed him to explore her mouth and kicked herself (mentally, as her legs were wrapped around Harry) for not letting him enter last night.  
At the moment Harry finished kissing her there was a knock at the bedroom door followed by a call of  
"Ginny, Hermione get up now I'm making breakfast. And wake the boys up for me," by Mrs. Weasley, but unfortunately she noticed the door was locked.  
"Ginny, open the door now," said Mrs. Weasley sternly  
"Yes Mum," Ginny said at the same time Harry removed the lock and the soundproof charm.  
Ginny opened the door, but when she looked round to see where Harry would hide he was gone.  
Harry flew out of the window in his phoenix form and closed it behind him and watched her from the corner of the window as Ginny conversed with her mother.  
"I think Hermione went up to Harry and Ron's room" said Ginny eager to get rid of her mother.  
"Okay love I'll go see what there up to," Answered Mrs. Weasley.  
When Mrs. Weasley left Ginny searched her room top to bottom but couldn't find him.  
"Harry," she called softly over and over again but it was obvious that he wasn't here anymore.  
Harry flew up to Ron's window to find that Ron and Hermione were making out on the camp bed he was sleeping on only a few hours earlier, he'd have to burn it. A minute later Mrs. Weasley came bustling in and dropped the clothes she was carrying in her arms, Ron and Hermione blushed very very veerrry deeply that they looked like tomatoes.  
"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, what on earth do you think you were doing, and where's Harry." Shouted Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry decided now was the right time to let his whereabouts known as Ginny would probably be worrying him. So he flew down to the back garden and transformed back into his human form and then waited a while, he then walked into the kitchen.  
"Harry where have you been, according to Hermione you've been missing for the last hour and a half," worried Mrs. Weasley  
"I just went for a stroll in the woods," Harry replied cheerfully and he plodded on up the stairs to Ginny's room.  
"Hey Gin, sorry I had to bail on you," Harry said  
"Where did you go?" Ginny asked with a cry as she jumped of her bed where she had been deep in thought.  
"Out the window of course," said Harry as though it was the simplest thing in the world.  
"I was worried," Ginny said clinging to him.  
"I'm fine, remember it," he said with a tone of finality and he kissed her.  
"Hem Hem," came a voice from the bedroom door  
"What do you think your doing?" Ron demanded  
"You know exactly what we were doing, and by the way I thought you accepted me and Ginny being together," Harry answered rage building up inside him.  
"Yes I did, but snogging every minute was not in my terms and conditions. Check them if you want" said Ron, a challenge in his voice.  
"Ron, didn't you and Hermione just get caught by your Mum snogging on the camp bed I'm meant to be sleeping on" Harry said with laughter in his voice Ron just blushed and left the room.  
"Oh yeah," Harry said walking to the window and opening it "Accio mattress" and the mattress burst through the window of Ron's bedroom to floors up.  
When the mattress reached him Harry said  
"Incendio" and the mattress dropped out of the window and Harry watched it fall and burn.  
"Harry," Ginny scolded whilst she giggled about the reason Harry was burning the mattress.  
"Well what else could I do? Fuori di aria magra mattress," Harry incantated and a mattress appeared in the middle of the room and fell to the floor.  
"Gin, is there anywhere I can hide this until I go up to Ron's room," Harry said indicating the mattress.  
"So you were planning on staying for a while were you," Ginny teased.  
"Maybe," Harry said walking towards Ginny.  
"Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs  
"Foiled again," Harry joked and walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.  
At the breakfast table there was an assortment of delicious foods. Bacon, fried eggs, pancakes, hash browns, beans and sausages.  
"Mrs. Weasley this looks excellent" Harry said earnestly after studying the table.  
Harry sat down and helped himself to everything which was unusual because Mrs. Weasley normally had to force feed Harry 2nd and 3rd helpings.  
"Harry" Hermione said incredulously "You've eaten more than Ron has,"  
"I'm just hungry today," Harry replied "From my workout," Harry whispered to Ginny.  
Everyone finished their meal in silence amazed at the amount of food Harry was consuming.  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley that was delicious," Harry said rubbing his hands over his stomach "Is it okay if I use the shower" Harry asked Mrs Weasley.  
"Of course dear, you don't have to ask" Mrs Weasley fussed  
Once Harry left for a shower Fred, George and Ron left and went to the twin's room.  
"The potions ready Ron; we just need to decide who is going to take it" Fred explained  
"I'll take it," Ron said confidently, so Ron took a hair he had gotten off Harry when they had made up and dropped it in the potion, it turned an emerald green colour that resembled Harry's eyes.  
It's a good thing that Harry doesn't need glasses anymore because that would have been a sticky situation Ron thought as he gulped down the potion. It tasted nothing like it had when he drunk the potion with Crabbe's hair in it, in fact it tasted like gillywater, he had had a sip of his dad's when he was little but not with his dad's permission of course.  
Ron felt the change come over him immediately, he began to shrink, his hair got longer and changed from red to black, he felt his body become well toned and his eyesight got better. As Harry, Ron felt more confident stronger and he sensed that Harry's body had far from reached the full potential it could be at.  
Ron left the room quickly, receiving a thumb up from each of his brothers. He ran as quietly as he could to his room and borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, and he then knocked the door to the bathroom open with a lot of force so as to make it seem it was done by a strong gust of wind.  
Harry started when the door banged open and he grabbed the towel he had gotten ready for when he finished.  
"Who's there," Harry asked his voice quivering.  
Ron tried his best to stay quiet but he knew Harry had extra sensitive ears because he heard as well as Harry.  
Harry heard a sound, a cloak ruffling and the first thought that came to mind was 'invisibility cloak'  
"Show yourself," Harry demanded no longer frightened.  
Harry closed his eyes and his hearing and smell got even better so that's how he found out that someone was in the room. Harry waited for a minute longer and executed a perfect roundhouse kick that connected with the back of Ron's head, with a sickening thud, that sent him sprawling across the floor unconscious.  
Harry took this impostor into Ron's room and slapped him until he awoke  
"Who are you?" Harry seethed at the fact that Voldemort would attack him here.  
"Harry it's me," Ron replied weakly, still drowsy from the kick.  
"It's who?" Harry replied angrily.  
"Ron, how do you reverse polyjuice potion so I can prove it's me. Or you could ask me a question only I would know." Ron said timidly.  
"Ok, how did me and Ron meet?" Harry asked  
"We met on platform 9 kings cross, you didn't know how to get onto platform 9 and 3 quarters." Ron asked hope rekindling in him. 


	10. They Don't Understand

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter except the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter 10: They Don't Understand  
  
Ron became Ron again and they began chatting about how well the Chudley Canons were doing in the league, they were doing quite well, they were 3rd. In 1st place were the Holyhead Harpy's and in 2nd were the Wigtown Wanderers.  
"So Harry it's your birthday in two days" Ron said in a knowing tone.  
"Yeah," Harry replied in a curious tone "Why?"  
"No reason" Ron said far too quickly to satisfy Harry.  
"Come on Ron I know you're lying" Harry said in a bored tone.  
"Honestly, it's nothing," Ron said in the most innocent tone he could muster.  
"Fine I'll drop it as I've only got to wait two days," Harry finished and went down stairs.  
Ron let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his head, there's definitely something different about Harry apart from his hair being longer Ron thought but he just let it go and went down to Fred & George's room.  
  
"It didn't work," Ron said immediately after entering the room "Harry knew I was there and knocked me out,"  
Fred & George burst out laughing uncontrollably and Ron slapped them none too softly to get them to stop.  
"What did you do that for," Fred complained.  
"Yeah, that bloody hurt," George moaned rubbing his cheek.  
Ron just shrugged and left the room as Fred & George were acting stupidly. I wonder where Hermione is, Ron thought as he left, a smile creasing the corners of his mouth. He walked down the stairs and on the way met Hermione.  
"Hello honey," Ron said sweetly, grinning madly.  
Hermione wrapped her hands around Ron's neck but he winced so she let go quickly.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.  
Ron remembered the time when he had finally built up enough courage to ask Hermione if she felt the way that he felt about her and to his surprise she had replied "yes". She had hugged him and kissed him quickly, he had been on cloud nine, in fact he still was.  
"I'm fine. I just played a trick on Harry and he retaliated," Ron said not wanting to go into it.  
"Harry? Are you sure, I mean he wouldn't hurt you even if his life depended on it," Hermione replied shocked.  
"Just drop it okay, Hermione" Ron said softly with a tone of finality.  
Hermione opened her mouth about to make a reply but Ron kissed her and shushed her, then led her to his room.  
  
Downstairs:  
Harry left through the back door and found himself thinking, what does Ginny see in me? Does she actually like me or does she like me because I'm famous. No, Ginny isn't like that, Harry thought and that was the end of his strife with his conscience. But doubt kept creeping into his mind, so he decided to confront Ginny about it.  
  
"Ginny, what do you." Harry stopped short when he saw the scene in the room.  
It was a mess, mattresses torn and thrown across the floor, furniture smashed and the window broken. But the thing that stood out most was Mr & Mrs Weasley sobbing into each others arms on Ginny's bed, Mr. Weasley holding a letter.  
Suddenly a terrible pain ripped through Harry's head and he thought his head might split in half. As suddenly as it started it stopped and Harry found himself in a large stone room with two lines of people wearing pitch black robes and white masks, Death Eaters. At one end of the two lines was a stone throne and sat upon it was the most evil person who walked the earth; Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort. And at the other end of the lines was a short fat death eater holding a limp redheaded girl. Harry's breath caught, Ginny. The death eater was Peter Petigrew, more commonly known as Wormtail. As suddenly as his vision had come, it was gone and all he saw was impenetrable blackness.  
"Harry, Harry" someone was calling to him from a great distance.  
It was Hermione, she had begun to slap him but Ron held her back because he saw that Harry was stirring. Ron really wanted to hurt Harry, it was his fault that Voldemort, a shudder ran through him at the thought of his name, took Ginny.  
Harry woke up now and although Ron was holding Hermione back, for whatever reason, he was struggling and there was perspiration on his brow. When Ron saw that Harry was awake he let go of Hermione and she flew at Harry and started weeping on his shoulder and embraced him. As far as Ron knew, Hermione had never witnessed Harry having a vision so he accepted this gesture.  
"Where's the letter Mr Weasley?" Harry asked coldly and everyone was shocked at his attitude. "Here" Mr Weasley replied angrily handing Harry the letter.  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
I have kidnapped someone you care about deeply and expect you to exchange your life for hers. I know that you once saved her from me and escaped with your own life, this time it's her life or yours. My Death Eaters will wait for you on the top of Stoatshead Hill at 20:00. They will wait for 5 minutes, if Harry Potter has not arrived by then we will kill the girl.  
Yours Sincerely  
Lord Voldemort P.S: Harry Potter must come alone and any attempt to rescue the girl will  
result in her death.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry demanded after reading the letter.  
"Its 18:30, you've been out cold for hours," Ron replied  
For the first time since Harry woke up he took a look at his surroundings and saw that he was on the camp bed in Ron's room and outside it was beginning to turn dark.  
"Who have you informed?" Harry asked politely.  
"Just Dumbledore," Mr Weasley replied.  
"Tell him we've got everything under control, I'm going to save Ginny." Harry said with a tone of finality.  
"I thought you might say that Harry." said a familiar voice, coming from the doorway.  
Everyone turned to the doorway to see Dumbledore standing there with a smile on his face, his shocking blue eyes twinkling from behind his half moon glasses. Harry seized the opportunity and got up and dived out of the smashed window that no one had bothered to fix and did something that stopped him from hitting the ground as hard as he should have. When he got up he ran towards the woods as a stunner shot passed him, it grazed his neck and he began to feel drowsy. Before he passed out he managed to concentrate and was able to dissaparate and apparate into his bedroom at the Dursleys and he collapsed onto his bed and the last thought that crossed his mind before sleep took him was they don't understand. 


	11. The Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making money from it (like I could).  
  
Chapter 11: The Exchange  
  
19:25: The time flashed on the clock in Harry's bedroom. Harry woke up and checked the time, 19:26; he still had time he hadn't overslept so he could make a plan to save Ginny. If the plan succeeded would Dumbledore and the Weasleys accept him? He had defied everyone at the Burrow and will make his own plan to save her. He could have used their help but it would mean risking Ginny's life and that must not happen even if it means that he has to give up his own life. Harry heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly climbed into the closet and shut the doors until he could only see through a crack. The door opened and Harry nearly fell backwards but he steadied himself and continued to peak through the gap. It was Dudley and he was going through all of Harry's draws until he must have found something for he paused and lifted something out of the draw. It was a piece of parchment that Harry knew well; it was 'The Marauders Map'.  
Dudley rolled it up and left the room with a grin on his face. Harry, in the closet, was going red with anger. How could he have forgotten to pack the Marauders map after he swore to himself that no-one else would ever know about the map. Anyway, time was pressing and he still hadn't come up with a plan 19:30. Nothing was coming to him so he decided that he would just give up himself for Ginny. The time got nearer and Harry apparated to Stoatshead Hill at 19:50 and climbed up a tree to wait. To Harry it seemed like time had stopped but he checked his watch and there was only one minute to go so he waited patiently. Within the next minute or so Harry heard a total of nine pops of people apparating; to be specific these people were Death Eaters. One of them pulled out instrument, like the one Dumbledore used to tell the time, and then he held up four fingers. Harry looked around and saw that Ginny was not with them so he cast an echo charm on himself and said.  
"Where is Ginny?" Harry said his voice echoing throughout the clearing.  
All the death eaters looked around at all the possible hiding places took aim and shot nine stunners. Unfortunately for Harry one was coming right for him and to move would give him away. The stunner struck Harry in the chest and he fell stunned out of the tree. Harry was not unconscious though because he had put a weak shielding charm upon himself which had taken the brunt of the spell allowing Harry to see what was going on and make a plan to escape with Ginny or not at all. The death eaters bound and gagged him and made him touch a twig and he felt a jerking behind his navel and he resisted every impulse to open his eyes for two of the death eaters had come with him and then it stopped.  
Harry opened his eyes undetectably and took a look around he was in the place from his vision, the stone castle and to Harry's horror Voldemort was on his throne with Ginny bound and gagged at his feet.  
"Harry Potter how nice of you to join me" Voldemort remarked. Harry kept up his façade of sleep.  
"Potter I know your awake so open your eyes" Voldemort laughed and Harry found that he couldn't close his eyes and they began to water furiously. Ginny squirmed on the floor and Harry started to get angry. Voldemort suddenly looked Harry straight in to the eyes and a searing pain through his scar would have knocked him over had he not been sitting down. Voldemort raised his wand and cried  
"Crucio" and Harry began writhing in agony on the floor unable to cry out for some reason. Voldemort lowered his wand and Harry stopped writhing, and Ginny looked on with wide eyes. Harry laughed but stopped when Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny.  
"Don't" Harry pleaded. But Voldemort said calmly  
"Imperio" Ginny's went blank and her bonds just fell limply to the floor.  
"Torture Potter" Voldemort ordered Ginny.  
Harry could see Ginny trying to fight the curse but Voldemort's will was to strong for her and she moaned  
"Crucio"  
Harry didn't feel the sharp stabbing pains over his body, they were their, but he didn't feel a thing. What hurt him the most was the fact that Ginny was torturing him of all the people it was her. Voldemort stared at Harry in amazement as he withstood the cruciatus curse no sign of hurt upon him but the look n his face, Voldemort covered up his shock and used this situation to his advantage.  
"Stop and kiss him" He ordered.  
Ginny kissed Harry and this made Harry feel even worse because Ginny was being forced to do things that perhaps she would have done but not now, not in front of all these people. Harry tried to pull away but something was stopping him from moving. But fortunately for him he could still use his hands and he aimed them at Ginny and whispered in her ear  
"Stupefy"  
Ginny fell unconscious on the floor and Voldemort looked around surprised for the culprit for he had seen nothing. Voldemort stared at every Death Eater individually and finally comes to a conclusion for a sound came out of his mouth that sounded much like aaaaahhhhhh.  
"The girl was trying so hard to fight the curse but she couldn't quite beat it and it sapped her of all of her energy," Voldemort said in satisfaction and he revived Ginny. Suddenly stunners shot all around the room knocking at least thirteen death eaters unconscious leaving about five more. One wand hand got made boneless another persons hair set on fire one was locked in a titanium cage and the other two were hit with two more stunners which left Voldemort and the lavender haired man, Maxwell Harry realised.  
Voldemort and Max started to duel it seemed that max had the upper hand so Harry did two things; first he made a fifty pence in his pocket to a portkey and gave it to Ginny who disappeared immediately; secondly Harry disaparrated out of there. If Harry had stayed he would have seen Max send Voldemort a stunning spell which bounced harmlessly of his chest who then replied with the killing curse which Max could not dodge and the last thing he saw was a green light and then nothing.  
Meanwhile back at the Weasleys Harry was being hugged by everyone in the house even Dumbledore, whilst Ginny was allowed to sleep on the couch without irritation. Voldemort at the same time was ranting to his death eaters about how Harry had managed to escape again and that if it happened again he would kill all of them himself. He then stormed out of the room and entered a side antechamber.  
Ginny woke up and found herself surrounded by all the Weasleys (except Charlie and Bill) but no Harry and the first thing she said was  
"Where is Harry?"  
"He's sleeping dear" Mrs. Weasley soothed "You can go up and see him if you want" She finished reluctantly.  
Ginny jumped up and ran to the stairs but Harry was already there and they were in each others arms embracing and Harry kissing the top of her head. In this moment everyone saw two things: One, the love these two felt for each other and Two, how strong Harry had become because everyone could see his muscles rippling on his arms as he held Ginny tight.  
Ron whispered something to his parents and they nodded. Hermione came down the stairs for she also had been sleeping and covered her mouth in shock at the scene.  
"Virginia Weasley, how could you go behind my back like this," Mrs. Weasley shouted at her daughter who replied calmly  
"Harry is not my first boyfriend, I've been out with Colin Creevey, Neville for a while and Dean Thomas," At this information everyone's except for Hermione's jaw dropped and Ginny was silent. Mrs. Weasley made an aggravated noise and walked off. But Ron was looking daggers at Ginny and he roared  
"DEAN THOMAS, why, when, how?" 


	12. The Wasteland

Italics mean someone/something is talking parseltongue.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I am just using it for the purposes of my plot and am not making any money from it.  
  
Chapter 12: The Wasteland  
  
Ron rushed at Ginny but Harry grabbed him effortlessly and held him in a full nelson. Ron struggled but eventually gave up and tried to slump to the floor but was unable to as Harry's hold stopped him.  
"Harry its okay you can let go, I'm calm" Ron admitted defeated.  
Ron fell to the floor and started muttering things like bastard, when and I hate my life. But suddenly Ron jumped up and Harry went to grab him but he jumped away and said  
"Hey, stop I just wanted to say that at least we still have one good thing to look forward to," And everyone's face lit up except Harry's who had no idea what Ron was talking about.  
"What have we got to look forward to?" Harry asked clueless, but everyone just went about their business as though this whole conversation hadn't happened, Harry just shrugged.  
Harry wondered off thinking about Max and wondering if he had escaped when He was hit by a blinding pain on his scar, he felt as though his head would split open. Harry, though the pain was excruciating didn't cry out at all through the ordeal and then it was gone.  
Harry had just witnessed the end of Max's duel, he lost. Max had sent multiple stunners at Voldemort who had just conjured a mirror that reflected all of them at three times the speed they originally moved at, they struck Max and he fell Voldemort said the killing curse and that was the end of a man that didn't exist.  
Harry went up to Ron's room and sat in the corner and cried, weeping at first but crying silently after a while. Half an hour later Harry sat in the corner still, wiping his eyes with his invisibility when the door opened slowly. Harry quickly threw the cloak over himself and retreated further into the corner. It was Hermione and Ron. They started kissing and they fell over the camp bed Harry had been sleeping on and created a loud bang that sounded through the whole house. Ron started looking around but couldn't seem to find what he was looking for and he muttered "where is Harry's cloak". But it was too late Arthur Weasley came bursting into the room wand outstretched. The door hit Harry square in the nose and he had to try very hard not to cry out but no-one noticed.  
"What happened?" Arthur asked.  
"Nothing Dad, I was looking for my broomstick and I fell over," Ron replied quickly.  
"Oh," Arthur said suspiciously. Ron's Dad left and Ron sighed and began kissing again.  
Harry slowly got up careful not to make a noise and slipped next door to the bathroom where he took off the invisibility cloak and inspected his nose in the mirror, it was pouring with blood. He looked back and saw a trail of blood coming from the bedroom. "Uh-oh" He thought. With Max Harry hadn't practiced any healing spells and so had to suffer. Harry was halfway down the stairs when he fainted from loss of blood and landed in a heap at the bottom.  
Mrs. Weasley came running out of the kitchen and started screaming at the sight of Harry a crumpled, bleeding mess at the bottom of the stairs. She levitated him into the air and onto a stretcher that appeared out of nowhere and moved him onto the sofa in the lounge. Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione came thumping down the stairs.  
In his unconscious state Harry dreamt he was in a derelict wasteland that had hundreds of thousands windows. Harry looked into one and had a shock; Tom Riddle was sitting at a desk in a classroom with a number of other students all in Hogwarts robes. At the front of the class stood at least a fifty years younger Dumbledore with auburn not silver hair. Harry stepped through the window into the classroom as Dumbledore turned into an ice blue wolf with sparkling blue eyes and then back again to an astounding round of applause from everyone but Riddle who looked grumpy. Harry stepped back through into the wasteland; he then walked along looking into all of the windows he passed until he passed one with two Basilisks in it. Harry stepped into the window and took in the scene around him; he was in the chamber of secrets two Basilisks were talking to each other which Harry understood.  
"Maaaaassster what do you want me to do?" Said the smaller Basilisk as the larger one transformed into the most feared wizard in the world.  
"Nothing for the moment," Voldemort replied in English but the snake nodded its head as though it understood him. Voldemort is an animagus Harry thought worriedly.  
Harry climbed back out of the window into the wasteland and saw a hooded figure walking towards him, Voldemort? The alarm bells inside Harry's head so he began to run, but no matter how fast he ran the figure was gaining on him. Eventually Harry stopped and faced the figure, who was less than 10 meters away and still advancing.  
"What do you want?" Harry screamed, terrified as the figure closed the gap between them.  
"I am the archive," The figure answered "I have record of every living human beings memories, including your own. I do not know how you got here as no-one has breached the gate in a millennia. You must tell me how you got here, or the safety of every living human's memory will be compromised,"  
"I don't know how I got here, I passed out from blood loss and woke up here," Harry sighed.  
"But you are not in your physical state; you are inside your own mind." The archive informed Harry "Anything that happens to you here though will affect your physical body,"  
"Will I remember this?" Harry asked  
"No," The Archive replied.  
"Do you have a pen?" Harry asked hopefully.  
"Yes, do you wish to use it?" The Archive enquired.  
Harry just nodded and took the pen that was held out and started writing on his hand. He then returned the pen and asked  
"How do I get out of here?" Harry asked excitedly but suddenly woke on a hospital bed.  
Harry was then surrounded by voices and looked to the side to find the Weasleys and Hermione who were deep in conversation and didn't realize Harry was awake. With no strength to shout out Harry went back to sleep and slept for another 12 hours. 


End file.
